


Rain

by delectablewhip



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectablewhip/pseuds/delectablewhip





	Rain

Your name is Hal, and you are currently half-conscious in bed for possibly the most pathetic reason in existence.  
There's no scale for that, of course, but you're honestly feeling somewhere on the low end of its metaphorical balance.

...

Hal: Recap.

Dirk was ready to haul your supposedly snide ass outside, chiding you to go out and take a walk "or some shit, I don't know". His reasoning fell somewhere along the overused "exercise your robot parts" line, but you didn't really mind. So you nudged the door shut and strolled outside.  
After passing up Roxy's house, and Jake's, the glint of your triangular shades began fading in the disappearing sunlight. You watched the sky become cloudy as your robot gears whirred and clicked, checking up on the weather--and oh shit, it's probably going to rain soon.

Turning around to head back, you narrowly avoided colliding with none other than Jane Crocker, who carried a bulky armload of plastic bags that were sent flying as she stopped abruptly in your wake.  
"Oh cripes!" She took a second to regain herself before reaching for the spilled bags. You felt strongly inclined to help her, awkwardly bending down and scooping up a pile comprised of lethal looking pocketknives, thick binder clips, and a goddamn rolling pin of all things.  
"You alright?" Keeping a couple of bags in your grip, you made the naive decision of testing the weather and pursuing the weird compassion you felt. Jane raised her eyebrows.  
"Yes, but I can certainly carry those, Hal. Thank you for being so generous, but it looks like rainy weather is undoubtedly on its way!"  
"I can handle that shit, Jane. Anyways, your house isn't that far." You knew you were half-lying about something there.  
Jane doubtfully accepted the offer in the end, and had just reached to pull out her blue umbrella when the raindrops fizzled into your exposed temple.  
"Hal!"  
At first, they sent hot, painful flares and sizzles up your neck. But you became flat out fucking woozy within seconds, trying to keep the plastic bags in your grip as Jane gritted her teeth and caught your swaying figure. Then, in one devastating move, you were out.

End recap.  
...

And here you are. Vision blurry and unfocused, you blearily register your warm, cozy surroundings and the distant clatter you hear coming from the kitchen.  
You're tired, tucked in, and ready to surrender to the comfort of your pillows. So you fight to stay awake by blinking your vision into clearness and drinking in the room you lie in.  
Aside from typical furnishing, items that reflect Jane's mysterious work life lay strewn or stacked. An assload of files are spread out on a small table, pictures and newspaper clippings copiously litter a bulletin board, and a shady-looking suitcase sits heavily on a wooden chair. Nice.

Perfectly reminiscent of some spunky 80's show detective, Jane's colorful web of interests and incredulous attitude towards Dirk and your antics has always somehow drawn you in. You've been pretty concerned about her during her down moments, though, but any inclination to help out ended up being god awfully ungraceful or awkwardly subtle. It felt weirdly intimate somehow?

Okay, back the fuck up. At this point in your thoughts, you're starting to acknowledge it. Dammit. Dammit, you're so self-aware that you just know you've got some weird alien crush on Jane fucking Crocker, some weird thing that pushes you to wreck yourself to carry some bags for her. But you also doubt yourself enough to question these things and shrug them off--

The door creaks open a little wider and Jane enters. Her face is decorated with compassion and concern, and you almost joke that you're flattered- but jesus fuck, it's borderline true at this point. Cool facade working into heated overdrive, you've got something akin to a robot blush as Jane looks sternly at your battered neck before speaking.  
"Alrighty, Hal! Dirk'll be here in a moment to inspect any damage. It's clearly unwise for you to be up and about, so rest up and we'll be with you in a snip!"  
"Got it."

She sighs, relieved, and smooths your blanket momentarily before standing up and walking to the door; "Call me if you need me!"  
Watching her leave, you're ready to blurt out thanks, but no fucking way José. You finally close your eyes and decide to be quietly frustrated instead. Fuck.


End file.
